Studies are focused on the human 7 and 6 globin genes (expressed exclusively in erythroid cells) and on the cytoskeletal actin-binding protein villin (expressed primarily in gut). A further understanding of the molecular regulation of these genes could be of value in the treatment of two devastating inherited diseases of childhood, sickle cell anemia and familial enteropathy, respectively.